


Supply and Demand

by alphonseelric22



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-05
Updated: 2012-11-05
Packaged: 2017-11-18 01:24:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphonseelric22/pseuds/alphonseelric22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy wondered if this was the time or place to be doing things of such a questionable nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supply and Demand

Roy wondered if this was the time or place to be doing things of such a questionable nature but he couldn't much care at the moment as he filled his mouth with Ed and sucked hard. Ed hissed as he fisted black hair. He whispered encouragements to the man as his head bobbed and Roy pushed forward, ever eager to please his young lover.

His tongue pressed against the underside of the throbbing erection within his mouth as he pulled up ever so slowly. He applied as much pressure as he could on the way back down, one hand fondling Ed's balls while the other teased golden curls. Roy drank in the soft moan that drifted down to his ears, taking Ed deeper into his mouth.

He wasn't expecting the blond to return the favor, as nice as the thought was. This was for Ed, though in a way he derived his own sense of pleasure from the whole act. There would be a time later for them to do things properly, a time for Roy to devour Ed fully until the two of them were both spent.

For now he focused on getting Ed to that point of bliss.

His teeth gently scraped against Ed's cock, his hand a little more insistent on Ed's balls. Ed was getting a little louder now, still quiet enough that anyone passing the closet wouldn't notice. His breathing was frantic pants and obscenities spilled from glorious lips as Ed came closer and closer with each passing second.

Though it was nothing like when they laid in bed for hours, Ed's release still left him shaking and Roy had to catch him to keep him from crashing to the ground. It took Ed a moment to regain himself before he fixed himself, his pants now zipped and righted.

He glanced over at Roy and offered him a lazy smile before he licked his lips. "Think anyone heard us?"

Roy shook his head. "Doubtful. They'd have to be listening through the door."

"Good." Ed tried to stand on his own but found he was having a bit of trouble doing so, his legs still weak and shaky. "Next time, let's do this somewhere I can lay down for a bit. Fucking supply closet has way too much shit in it."

Roy chuckled and helped Ed to stand. "We won't be at work next time," Roy purred a moment before Ed latched onto him and kissed him.

"Fucking love you."


End file.
